The Apple of Eden
by protector91
Summary: Uncharted Crossover. Desmond wants the Apple to protect the Earth.  Vidic wants it to take over the Earth. Nathan Drake?  He just wants it for himself.  The race is soon on as Nate wages war against both Assassin and Templar for the powerful artifact.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is basically a redoing of a crossover story that never got off the ground. When I wrote it originally it was titled 'The Piece of Eden' and was to take place after the conclusion of Uncharted 2 and Assassin's Creed 2. I shelved it so I could complete more of Assassin's Creed 2, but due to College I didn't have a lot of time to finish it and the story sort of fell to the bottom of my file of stories. By the time I completed AC: 2, AC: Brotherhood came out (which I finished a few days ago) so I'm retooling the story to follow the conclusion of that game as opposed to AC: 2. **

**One last thing; if you haven't finished Assassin's Creed Brotherhood then STOP READING THIS STORY as part of this chapter deals with the ending.**

* * *

**Year: 1476**

**Location: Italy**

It was a warm and sunny afternoon for Ezio Auditore. To a lot of people he was just your typical 17 year old living in the Italian Renaissance, but none of them including Ezio himself knew of the legacy that he was a part of; let alone continue for centuries to come. But today wasn't the day Ezio would have to accept that legacy. Today he was just enjoying life and was just fresh from visiting a doctor after getting involved in a fight.

"Ezio, Ezio, Ezio," his brother Federico sighed shaking his head. "You have to be the most reckless man I've ever known," he said when the doctor finished up with him.

"Grazie," Ezio said and smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment brother," he sighed then laughed. "If I ever see anyone more reckless than you it will be too soon." When he said this someone raced past Ezio and nearly knocked him down to the streets.

"What the…?" He said then realized his money pouch was gone. "Stop! Thief!" He yelled and gave chase to the mysterious man. The thief blazed into the crowd and shoved several unsuspecting individuals into Ezio's path.

Ezio stopped and ran around the people in front of him and had to make a sudden jump over one guy, who had fallen down. Ezio rounded the corner and saw no trace of the thief. He muttered a few curse words and randomly looked up to the sky when he saw the thief leaping over the gap between two of the buildings. Ezio took a running start and jumped at one of the building's windows. He pulled himself up to the roof and continued the chase.

"Why don't you just give up! ? You can't catch me! ?" The thief shouted.

"No one tells Ezio Auditore to give up!" Ezio shouted insulted and moved his legs even faster. He made the leap to the next building; jumping before he even reached the edge. The thief saw this and was surprised and impressed when Ezio maintained his balance upon landing. He ran towards one of the towers and started to climb up it.

Ezio slowed down to a halt. "Is my money really worth the risk of breaking my neck?" He asked himself.

"What's the matter! ? Scared! ?" The thief shouted continuing his climb. Ezio's anger rose right back up and he jumped at the building immediately finding good places for his hands to grip. Pushing himself as hard as he could Ezio was soon right on the guy's tail. The thief's eyes widened as Ezio kept gaining on him. He finally reached the top of the tower, but as he made his way to the edge of the top to start climbing down Ezio tackled him to the floor. He wrenched back his money and kicked the thief. He muttered a few choice curse words as he realized he couldn't go down the tower from the inside and would essentially have to climb all the way down. He heard the thief starting to stand up and turned around.

"What's your name?" Ezio asked the man. The man faced Ezio revealing the face of a man who looked a few years older than him. Not only that, but he also appeared to be English, which surprised Ezio that he knew how to speak Italian so well.

The man started backing up towards the edge and gave Ezio a smile. "People call me, Drake," he answered and then promptly jumped over the edge of the tower. Ezio rushed to the edge unable to believe Drake would just up and commit suicide when he saw him land in the waters below. He emerged 20 seconds later and began to swim to shore. Ezio had a shocked look on his face and then gave out a light chuckle.

"Interesting person," he said to keep his mind off of the climb as he descended the building. "I just hope that I never run into him again."

* * *

**2012**

**Location: Assassin Safe House**

Desmond woke up from his dream covered from head to toe in sweat. His sheets were also a complete mess meaning that he must've been tossing and turning a lot.

"Bad dream?" he heard the caring voice of Lucy Stillman ask.

"Not bad. Just weird," he answered. Lucy walked over to Desmond and sat on his bed beside him. Desmond looked at her and saw she had her hair down. He always liked it when she had it down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I was dreaming about Ezio about a day or so before he became an assassin. Some guy stole his money pouch and he gave chase. The thief was quite the parkour; gave Ezio a run for his money," Desmond said. "Pun intended," he added and earned a laugh from Lucy.

"Ezio got his money back, but he lost the guy. He referred to himself as Drake before jumping off a high tower and into the water," Desmond said then sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can do this. I'm seeing memories without being in the Animus. What if I become like Subject 16?"

"You won't become like 16, Desmond. I promise you that. You just need to have a little faith." Desmond slowly smiled at her words remembering how she said that to him back in Abstergo when he thought he had no way of escaping.

"Now try to get some sleep Desmond. We need you at your best tomorrow for hopefully your last session." Lucy then leaned forward and kissed Desmond's cheek. "Pleasant dreams," she whispered and then left the assassin to his thoughts. Desmond lay back in his bed.

"Yeah; like I'm really going to sleep after that," he thought.

* * *

"Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!"

"Quick Nate! Get in the van!" Elena shouted stretching out her hand. Nathan Drake grabbed it and she hauled him inside.

"Step on it Sully!" She yelled to him and he floored it. They tore through the streets and barreled into the closet alley they could find; just narrowly avoiding tank fire.

"Where the Hell do these people keep getting tanks from! ? Is there a Bad Guys R US located in the world or something! ?" Drake yelled. "There better not be a chopper around the next corner," he thought.

"Who knows, but I hope you got what you came for kid because we are not attempting another break in. All your exploits are proving very hazardous to my health."

"So is smoking yet you continue to do that on a regular basis," Nate remarked. "And you can relax about the break in. I got what we came for," he said holding up a data disk.

"That's a relief," Elena said slumping against the side of the van. "Who exactly told you about this place anyway? You sort of avoided that topic like the plague when we asked and you did say you'd tell us once we got away."

"I did. Didn't I," Nate said remembering his promise and mentally prepping himself for whatever onslaught he was going to get from his friends. "I found out from," Nate coughed a few times, "Chloe."

"You want to run that by me again Nate?" Elena asked him. "It sounded like you said…"

"Yes. Ok. I found out all about this from Chloe alright," he quickly said in one breath. "A few weeks ago I got a call from her. She said she landed a pretty big job and mentioned the company Abstergo. She didn't say what only that it involved some really ancient treasure, which she heard in passing to be called the Apple of Eden."

"Eden? Like the Garden of Eden?" Elena asked.

"I guess so. I asked her if she wanted me to help her out for old time's sake," Nate said. "She said 'not a chance in Hell," Drake said doing a poor imitation of Chloe. "So…"

"So you decided to screw her over and get to this treasure before she does?" Elena guessed.

"That's right," Nate answered and Elena punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his shoulder like it hurt.

"This entire operation was based off of Intel you got from Chloe, Drake. She could've been setting you up for all we know."

"Hey. Chloe's done a lot of things; things I would love to get back at her for, but she'd never try to get me killed."

"Oh so you trust her after everything that took place in Shambala?"

"No, but I seriously don't think she'd deliberately set us up to get killed. Definitely arrested, but not killed."

Elena groaned. "Just what's on that disk anyway?"

"I have no idea. Let's find out," he said grabbing a laptop and inserting the disk. About ten files appeared on the monitor and Nate clicked on the one labeled the 'Apple of Eden.'

**Subject 17: Desmond Miles**

**After going through numerous memory blocks Subject 17 reached the most important one. Through it we managed to ascertain the location of several of the pieces of Eden. The memory ended before we had a chance to record all of the locations, but all we need is one to find the others. The location we recorded in time was Rome, Italy. We've guessed that it must be hidden somewhere in the Coliseum. **

"That tells us where we can find it, but what exactly is this Apple of Eden?" Sully asked finally bringing the van to a stop when he was sure they weren't being followed anymore.

"Hold on," Nate said scrolling through the rest of the file.

**The Apple/Piece of Eden**

**An item of immense power**

"How informative," Drake said disappointed.

"Well; what are we waiting for?" Elena said.

"Wait. You actually want to go after this thing?"

"Well I need another topic for my show and this seems like something my boss might like."

"Did you check the warranty on your latest camera?" Sully asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena asked.

"Well you did lose both cameras on our last two adventures; not to mention the cameraman as well," Nate threw out. Elena punched him again.

"What! ?"

"His name is Jeff," Elena said. Nate rolled his eyes.

"So Sully. How quick can that plane of yours get us to the Coliseum?"

"In no time provided there aren't any anti-aircraft guns involved," he said.

"How many times do I have to apologize for your old plane getting shot down Sully?" Nate asked him.

* * *

**The Coliseum **

"Looks like we aren't the only ones here," Nathan said spotting a van near the entrance to the Coliseum.

"You think it's Chloe?" Elena asked.

"Nah. That van isn't her style," Nate said then turned to Sully. "Stay with the van," Nate said to him.

"Ain't gonna argue with that," he said walking back to the van.

"Are you sure you want to bring that thing with you inside. It might get damaged if we have to do any climbing," Nate said looking at her camera.

"I know," Elena said already putting her camera back in the van. She then pulled out a smaller camera out of the van. "Don't give me that look. I'm not missing a second of footage."

"Fine," Nate said deciding to not even attempt to reason with Elena. They entered the Coliseum and were instantly overwhelmed by how big the inside of it looked.

"This place is a maze," Elena said amazed. "How are we going to find the Apple?"

"Shhh," Drake shushed her. "I think I heard someone. Come on," and Nate jumped into the Coliseum. After a few minutes of jumping, climbing, and following the mysterious voice they found the guy it belonged to.

"Wonder what he's doing here," Elena said.

"You know why he's here. Is it too much to ask for one easy treasure hunt?" Nate thought out loud.

Desmond stopped his climb and dropped back down to the ground. Nate and Elena immediately ran as silently as they could before he could spot them.

"Hey guys. Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Desmond asked the others through his communicator.

"I thought it was just me," Shaun said.

"I have the same feeling," Lucy said. "Be prepared to fight if you meet any opposition."

"Alright," Desmond said and resumed his trek through the Coliseum.

"Is it just me or does that guy sound exactly like you?" Elena whispered.

"It's just you," Nate said and continued following Desmond. Matching Desmond's parkour like skills proved no problem for Nate. Elena on the other hand had to go through things the hard way given how she had to worry about the safety of the camera.

"Put it this way. At least this camera isn't completely inhibiting my ability to keep up with you," Elena said as Nate struggled to pull her up. "You're a lot heavier than you look." He said getting her up.

"How do I put up with you?" Elena asked.

"My Indiana Jones-ish good looks," he laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself," she joked.

* * *

**7 minutes later**

Tailing Desmond became increasingly more difficult the further the group went through the Coliseum due to his eagle vision and parkour abilities. Nate had to deliberately put distance between himself and Desmond so he wouldn't realize he's being followed. This of course resulted in Nate having to guess at what Desmond did to get through this underground tunnel. After a lengthy climb Nate found himself in what appeared to be a Church.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home," Elena said recording as much footage of the place as she could.

"Hold up. Look," he said pointing to a large hole near the front. Nate pulled out his gun and slowly crept forward. He gazed down the hole and heard more voices this time than just that one guy.

"Get your gun ready. We've got company," he said getting ready to go down.

"I'm starting to wish I stayed in the van," Elena thought wiping off some of the sweat she accumulated. After successfully finding a way down, which took a bit of time, they found themselves in another fascinating chamber.

"Oh my God," Elena said taking in (and recording) the sight.

"What's wrong with this picture Elena?" Nate asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There isn't anyone here and there doesn't look like there's any other way out."

"During our daring climb down I heard one of them mention a password," Elena said walking down the stairs. "I think one of them said '72'."

"72?" Why that?" Nate asked.

"I don't know," she said stopping in front of a dead end. "Try saying it."

"What's taking you guys so long?" Sully's voice asked over the communicator.

"Sully you should really be down here. This is incredible," Nate said.

"Well I'm sure I can see the whole thing on Elena's camera. Now can you please hurry up? I'm sweating like a stripper at a Church."

"You brought a stripper to Church?" Elena asked sounding disgusted.

"Why not?" Sully asked.

"Is there anyone you haven't brought to a Church before Sully?" Nathan asked.

"You don't want to know. See you hopefully soon," he said and the line went dead.

"Now for the password; go ahead Nate."

"Ummm… 72," Nate said uneasily and then braced himself for some kind of booby trap. Instead the walls came down and revealed another hallway leading to a room bathed in light.

"Careful," He cautioned as they advanced down the hallway towards Desmond, Shaun, Rebecca, and Lucy.

"What's wrong with them?" Elena asked noticing how three of them looked frozen in place.

"I don't know, but…wait a minute."

"What?"

"That guy. He looks like he's going to stab her." Nate pulled out his gun and aimed it at Desmond.

"What are you doing! ?" Elena shouted at him in a panic.

"Haven't the faintest idea," he answered and fired. The bullet sailed through the air and smashed against the Apple knocking it out of Desmond's hands. Free from Juno's grasp Desmond fell forward to Lucy's knees. The apple fell over the edge and landed on the floor; completely unharmed.

"Desmond!" Lucy yelled kneeling to his level. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I am now," he said since she was alive.

"Uh… guys. We have a couple of visitors," Rebecca revealed pointing out Nate and Elena.

"Fall back Elena! I'll get the Apple!" He shouted and jumped over the edge of the walk way. Noticing the Apple was no longer in his sights Desmond also jumped over the edge. Nate reached it first, however.

"No! The Apple isn't meant for you!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Who's gonna stop me! ?" Nate yelled at her.

"I am!" Desmond yelled and revealed his hidden blade. Nate threw out his arms and halted Desmond's attack only a few inches from his heart.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Desmond asked inching closer to Desmond's heart.

"The name's Drake. Nathan Drake."

"Drake…" Desmond said and remembered the memory from 1476.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry if the Coliseum bit dragged. Like a lot of my stories things pick up next chapter. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but don't hold me to that. See ya next update!**

**P.S. I know that in the ending for Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (again stop reading if you haven't finished that game) Lucy was supposed to be stabbed by Desmond, but I like Lucy so I had Nathan save her life.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't care who you are, Drake!" Shaun shouted above the two struggling men. "The Apple doesn't belong to you!"

"And I suppose you guys think it belongs to you? Sorry, but I've been through my fair share of treasure hunts and I always come out on top," Nate said keeping back Desmond's hidden blade.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said and shoved Desmond back all the way. Desmond got his balance and thrust his hidden blade forward. Nathan dodged this and swung the back of his fist into Desmond's face. As Desmond staggered back, Nate grabbed his head and drove it into his knee. The Assassin quickly crashed down to the floor and Nate stood over his head with the Apple.

"Thanks," he quickly remarked and went rushing off towards the exit. Lucy chased after him at the top of the platform and leapt off; hidden blade drawn. Nathan looked over his shoulder and saw Lucy bearing down on top of him. Lucy would rather not spill unnecessary blood, but The Apple was too important to lose. Lucy spotted something out of the corner of her eye and her head spun to the right. Her eyes widened in fear as a grenade flew straight for her and there was no way she could dodge it. The thing blew up far and Lucy crashed to the floor. She got the wind knocked out of her and her whole body was shaking.

"Thanks, Elena!" Nate shouted already ascending back up to the top.

"Lucy!" Desmond called out in worry running to her side.

"I'm fine," she said though her appearance contradicted this statement. Several parts of her face were scratched up from the fall and Desmond thought he saw blood flowing out of her hidden blade arm as well. She was lucky the grenade blew up where it did. Any closer and she'd be a goner.

"We've got Lucy," Rebecca said instantly at their side while Shaun tried to help her up. "Go after those two."

After sparring Lucy one last glance Desmond resumed the pursuit of Nathan and Elena.

"How are we supposed to get to the top in time? We can't climb all the way up," Elena said once she and Nathan reached the lift that would take them up to the Church.

"How should I know?" Nate asked deciding to try to climb up.

"Stop right there," Desmond ordered them. Nate and Elena aimed both their guns at Desmond, but that didn't seem to intimidate him in the least.

"Listen friend. You don't know what you're dealing with here."

"I've read the file on this thing. Some sort of item of immense power. I've yet to see anything that suggests the sort."

"Not now, but you will. Just hand over the Apple and I'll let you go," Desmond offered.

"And if I say no?"

"Oh, just give up the blasted thing," Shaun's irritated voice said. Desmond looked over his shoulder seeing that they had caught up with him. Rebecca was keeping the injured Lucy supported the best she could.

"Seriously; we all know how this is going to end," Rebecca joined in. "We'll clash over the Apple for a bit and then when the smoke clears we'll be the ones clutching it in victory."

"What makes you say that?" Elena asked.

"We're the good guys. That's how it always works," Shaun remarked.

"Good guys? Newsflash; this isn't a movie," Nate said.

"Is it just me or do Desmond and this guy sound strangely alike?" Rebecca asked.

"Ok enough!" Desmond yelled and leapt forward tackling Nate to the floor making him drop the Apple. Elena pointed her gun at the struggling pair, but Lucy sprang forward forgetting the pain in her arm. Elena spotted her and turned the gun towards her, however, Lucy grabbed her arm and the two fought for control of the gun.

"Shouldn't we… I don't know. Try and help them?" Rebecca asked.

"I think they have things perfectly under control," Shaun said. Seconds later Lucy flipped Elena onto the ground and kicked her in the nose. Elena yelled and her gun spun from her grasp. Nate and Desmond were back up and Nate kicked Desmond in the stomach knocking him into the structure in the center of the lift. Desmond's hand touched the top of it and it started to glow taking the lift back into the Church. Nate went to Elena's side and helped her up; not once taking his gaze off of Desmond. Lucy was still panting, but seemed she could still go several round's despite her arm. The lift stopped and the Apple started to roll off the lift. Nate and Desmond were about to make another dive for it when the explosion at the entrance to the building exploded.

"There they are!" A new arrival shouted.

"Great! More trouble! Elena, take cover!" Nate yelled scooping up the piece of Eden and ducking behind one of the pews. A group of armed mercenaries entered the building and started firing at everything in sight.

"What's going on in there! ? I heard an explosion! ?" Sullivan yelled through the radio.

"We've been ambushed! These guys are coming at us from inside the Santa Maria Aracoeli!" Nate answered back.

"The where?"

"The Cathedral, Sully!" Elena shouted over her radio doding bullets.

"I'm on my way. Just hold tight," Sully replied.

"Easy for you to say," Nate thought ducking to avoid fire.

"Remind me. Why didn't we bring guns?" Shaun asked Lucy as they kept down to avoid the guns.

"How was I supposed to know other people besides Abstergo would be after the Apple?" Lucy asked him as Elena brought down another mercenary.

"Hey you four!" One of the mercenaries yelled aiming his gun at them.

Rebecca reached into her pocket and pulled out a throwing knife. She chucked it at the man and it sank into the barrel of his gun. Rebecca leapt over the pew and back flipped to the mercenary. She locked her legs around his neck and then slammed him to the floor. She took up his assault rifle from his back and gunned down several of the other mercenaries. She looked back to her friends and smiled at their stunned expressions.

"What?" She asked grinning.

"Since when can you fight?" Shaun asked bewildered.

"What do you think I'm doing all those days we don't have to use the Animus-AHHH!" She shouted as a bullet grazed her shoulder.

"Rebecca!" Desmond ran to her side and tossed a throwing knife at an approaching mercenary. The knife sank into his knee making him fall over. A bigger mercenary ran at Desmond and threw a quick punch at him. His fist connected with the right side of Desmond's face forcing him to the floor. Desmond recovered and countered the guy's next punch by punching him in the wrist. The mercenary grabbed his wrist and Desmond yanked of his helmet. He finished him off by stabbing him in the forehead with his hidden blade.

"I don't know if we should be thanking these guys or what," Elena said reloading her gun.

"Less talking more shooting!" Nate yelled tossing a grenade over head.

"Grenade!" Some of the mercenaries warned. The warning came too late and they were all blown to smithereens. Nate waited patiently behind his cover waiting for the sounds of more mercenaries, but there was nothing.

"Nate! You guys need to get out of there fast! The rest of the mercenaries just made a run for it and it ain't because you guys were too much for them," Sully frantically warned.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked and then heard the sounds of police sirens in the distance and getting closer every second.

"Does that answer your question? I'm in an alleyway just across from the Church. Now get your butts moving."

"Right. Come on Elena," Nate said making a run for it.

Desmond got up to chase after them, but Lucy grabbed his arm. "We can't risk being seen by the police."

"But we can't risk losing the Apple," Desmond said breaking out of her grip and going after them.

"He's going to be the death of us I hope you realize," Shaun said.

"Shut up Shaun," Lucy ordered running after him.

* * *

Nate sprinted down all 124 steps; taking some steps two at a time. Elena was panting after him; trying to keep up. They made it to the alleyway and into the back of the van just as the cops arrived.

"Get to the van!" Desmond ordered over his shoulder; not stopping even after the cops got out of their cars and revealed their guns. Desmond pulled on his hood and leapt over one of the cops' heads landing on the hood of his car. The cop spun around, but Desmond yanked away his gun and smacked it against the side of his head taking him out. Desmond hopped off the hood avoiding another cops' gun fire and tossed a throwing knife into the knee of another officer.

Desmond heard the sound of a van's screeching tires and caught sight of a van making a hasty exit from an alley way. Despite the danger Desmond sprinted forward at the van. He saw the police officers aiming for him and he jumped at the fleeing vehicle. He caught the side of it and the bullet's whizzed by as the van shot forward away from the Church.

"Did you hear something?" Nate asked inside the van.

"Hope you mean the sound of the fading police sirens because I don't think I have the stamina to keep shooting right now," Elena said.

"Talk about being out of practice," Nate said eyeing the Apple. "Who do you suppose those jokers were?"

"People that shouldn't be messed with. I'm almost certain I saw one block the barrel of a gun with a throwing knife," Elena said.

"Well you can relax. They're miles behind and probably being arrested as we speak," Nate said smiling.

"Wanna bet?" Desmond asked.

"Holy!" Sully yelled noticing Desmond head looking through his window. Keeping a grip on the top of the van Desmond reached inside and grabbed the wheel. Sully pulled the wheel in the opposite direction as hard as he could. Despite the van starting to lose control, Desmond never faltered from his position on top of it.

"Sully look out!" Nate quickly cautioned. Sully and Desmond looked ahead and saw they were about to hit a car stopped at a red light. Desmond let go of the wheel and Sully switched into the next lane avoiding the car, but almost getting hit again in the intersection.

"Slow down or you're gonna get us all killed!" Elena shouted in worry.

"Hey you wanna drive?" Sully asked then looked back at the road. He gasped when he saw Desmond sitting on the hood of the van. He rose up his hidden and tried to stab through the windshield when Sully hit the brakes and jerked the wheel to the left. Desmond was flung off the car and made a hard landing on the street. The sound of other screeching tires probabl trying to avoid hitting Sully followed.

As Desmond shook his head a little he heard more cars approaching and the next thing he knew he and Nate's van were completely boxed in on the street by several armored police cars. Knowing he would be good to anyone dead or arrested Desmond reluctantly dashed to the closet building and swiftly scaled it to escape the police.

"Come out of their Drake and no one gets hurt," one officer ordered.

"They know my name. I must have quite the reputation," Nate laughed.

"Will you quite being so full of yourself Nate. We're going to jail," Elena said shaking her head. "My boss is gonna kill me if he finds out," she thought.

"Hey I've been to jail numerous times. It's not as bad as you think," he laughed exiting the back of the van with his hands up. "Ok guys. You caught…me. Oh no."

"Oh yes," Chloe said standing at the edge of the blockade. "Gotta thank you for making this treasure hunt a cinch for me."

"Should've figured those were your men," he said keeping his hands up.

"Indeed. And in true Nathan Drake fashion you plowed through all of them with minimal injuries."

"These guys cops as well or is this all just a charade?" Elena asked.

"All cops minus the ones you ran into earlier. You'd be surprised how far my employer's influence reaches, Elena. Now hand over the Apple. You'd be wise to not attempt anything if you know what's good for you," she said as her men raised their weapons. Nathan glared at her as he went back into the van for the Apple. He brought it out and held it up for her.

"That's a good boy," Chloe said taking the Apple from him. She then gave Nate a smile, put her arm around his neck and gave him a kiss. Elena's hands tightened into fists and if it weren't for the armed police men would've attacked Chloe right then and there. Nate broke away from Chloe, who only gave him a playful sour look.

"What's the matter Nate? Not a fan of last year's last year's model?" She joked then looked at Elena. "Don't be jealous, Elena," she said turning around to walk back to one of the police cars; making sure Nate got a good look at her ass on the way back. "Definitely be jealous," she thought to herself with a smirk.

"Make sure they leave town," she said to one of the cops. "And _DON'T_ kill them," she said putting emphasis on the 'don't'.

Desmond looked on from a top the building as Nate, Elena, and Sully were pushed back into their van. He silently cursed and activated his communicator.

"It's Desmond. You guys alright?"

"Yeah. We're ok," Lucy answered.

"We got away no problem," Rebecca said.

"If by no problem you mean, driving us into incoming traffic to avoid the cops with an injured shoulder no less, then yes. No problem."

"Shut up Shaun."

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

"Our 'friends' got ambushed during their escape attempt. I managed to avoid being seen, but they had the Apple stolen from them. I heard one of them mention that they worked for a company that had great influence. How much are you willing to bet she was referring to Abstergo?"

"Damn it," Lucy cursed. "We're stationed just a few miles north of the Church. As far as I can tell no one seems to be looking for us. We hid the truck in an alley."

"Thanks. I should be able to find you guys without any problem," Desmond said and then jumped across the building to meet up with his friends. Thanks to the rooftops Desmond reached his destination in very little time.

"So we're back to square one again," Shaun said as Desmond joined them.

"Would it honestly kill you to say something positive in your life for once?" Rebecca asked tired of Shaun always looking at the negative.

"Who knows? It just might."

"Now is not the time for us to be arguing. We need to figure out some way to track those mercenaries down and get back the Apple. Otherwise we'll have no other way to locate the other temples," Lucy said as she wrapped up her injured arm.

Desmond started feeling light headed. He rubbed his temples a few times, but felt the area begin spinning and wouldn't let up. He had a sense of falling, but never felt himself hit the ground.

* * *

_**Year: 1578**_

_**Location: Somewhere at sea on board the flagship the Golden Hind**_

"Where am I?" Desmond thought then noticed he was on a boat.

"Take cover!" he heard someone yell and then he ducked to avoid canon fire.

"Great. The bleeding effect again," Desmond thought. His unknown ancestor was dashing across the deck and then tackled another man out of the way of another canon ball.

"Are you alright, Captain Drake?" He asked with the faintest traces of an Italian accent.

"There's that name again," Desmond thought.

* * *

Desmond felt something cold splash against his face and woke up coughing to see Shaun holding a bucket of water. "What happened?" Desmond coughed. "And where did you get that bucket from?"

"Forget the bucket," Shaun said tossing the thing aside. "What did you just see?"

"I don't know. It was quick. I was out at sea. One of my ancestors pushed a man he referred to as Captain Drake out of canon fire. What would my ancestor be doing with a bunch of English guys?"

"Wait. Drake; do you think he meant Sir Frances Drake?" Shaun asked.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to be certain. I need to go back into the Animus again."

"Desmond, are you sure?" Lucy asked him in concern. "The bleeding affect is starting to get worse for you now. I promised that you wouldn't end up like 16."

"There's got to be some connection between all that's transpired Lucy and the Animus is the only way to figure it out."

* * *

"All this trouble for this little thing," Chloe wondered looking over the Apple of Eden. "What's so special about you?" She thought and then The Apple started to glow in her palms. "Oh my God."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I will do my best to try and be as historically acurate as I can with past events.**


End file.
